Rancor's Fang Reconnaissance Report 32 Aurek: Peldaasa Reconnaissance Report
Commander Horain, You were right. Peldaasa isn't much. Mostly just a small colony called Yus Kreega, surrounded by small hamlets of moisture farmers and herdsman. There's these really big creatures called Gison; they look almost like a cross between a nerf and a Uxibeast, except they have these hornless heads that look like a crazed Geonosian with no brain. Peaceful creatures until they're startled though, or so the herdsmen say. I haven't really interacted with them much yet. Nerfs are also on the world, but they were imported in by the shipping tycoon Viscount Garr. More information on him later, though. Like I was saying, Peldaasa's not much to look at. It's pretty much the same all around. Large natural red rock formations with fertile grazing valleys of hay and other grains. Some natural water formations are to be found though, not any oceans, but lots of small rivers and creeks running through the rocks down to the valleys. It's really pretty to look at, but don't let it deceive you; those rocks are crawling with dangerous creatures that'll tear your eyes out and eat you alive before you can grab your slugthrower. There's rumors of some type of natives, but when some explorers went over the next mountain range they were never heard from again. I'll take my chances with the Imps before I volunteer to be in the next group. As for potential Imperial interests; it's hard to say. There are obvious Imperial markings on some shipping containers, and occasionally TriNeb will play some Imp propaganda in Duster's, the local cantina, but there's no military force to speak of, which is odd. Give this planet a few more revolutions around its star, and this place could turn into a really profitable agriworld. Which is my next point that could lead to Imperial entanglements. Sir, if you recall, earlier I mentioned a Viscount Garr. His full name is Ghon Garr. The Viscount part only applies to his position in one of the many royal families of Alsakan, where the guy is from. He seems friendly, helps the community, and sponsors the transportation of refugees from the Core Worlds to the planet, free of charge. He's in his early to mid-twenties, light skin, handsome, and speaks with a Core accent. If you strapped an Imperial uniform on him, he could almost be the poster boy for the Empire. The only problem with it is that he has no Imperial ties that I'm aware of. He does have a small security force though, that is skilled enough to fly stripped-down TIE fighters and be protective service for him when in public. They don't have the Imp vibe though, and they actually smile at people. Stang, one of them bought a round of Andoan ale for the whole crowd at Duster's when he learned I spent some time as an Alderaanian Guard. Although I think he was just trying to hit on me. Garr is an interesting case though. Like I said, he doesn't seem Imperial at all. I honestly think he's just a Nerf tycoon. Speaking of which, he has his own company, Garr Transportation Services. It's a small-time company operating a small fleet of Mobquet transports, meant to transport cargo to and from Peldaasa, along with a number of escort TIEs for each freighter to deal with pirates. Although he doesn't transport refugees, he does sponsor them, and at least once a month there's a new A-A9 freight liner bringing in more colonists. He's also brought in nerfs and hired out numerous ranch hands to herd them while they graze, which is an annoyance to the Gison herders, who say that Gison have better meat and milk than nerfs. Once again, my professional opinion says Garr isn't a threat, but I would advise closer monitoring to ensure it. As for now there isn't much more to say. With the strong likelihood of pirate attacks and something off about the world's denizens, I would say Peldaasa needs a specialty team to investigate further before you bring the fleet through. One that has more experience with the criminal underworld than I do. There's a lot of smugglers here, and I think a specialty team could dig deeper into this strange vibe the place has than I could. I would advise sentients, not droids. The locals don't have a problem with droids, but there aren't a lot of them around that aren't meant for farming or repair work, so they might stick out like a sore thumb. I'll be waiting further orders, but if we lose contact, I can be found either at Duster's Cantina, or at an outlying farm southeast of town. Godspeed rebels, Danna Cloudrunner Category:Age of Rebellion Category:Documents